Mustache You
by Glamagirl
Summary: Awkward, that was the best way she could describe her interactions with Cody, short and awkward. It was her fault though, as she didn't know how to act otherwise. But maybe one day the awkwardness would stop and she would be able to act normal around him.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I just had to write after seeing the segment with these two. It will probably have more chapters, but it all depends on what happens on my TV. Anyway, enjoy this little piece and let me know what you think.

XxXxXxXxX

Walking in a bee line through the backstage corridors of the arena where Raw was currently taking place that night, the WWE's Divas champion simply known as Kaitlyn pushed the inside of her teeth with the tip of her tongue as her fingers wrapped firmly around a cold bottle of Sprite Zero.

The soda was still sealed, as it was not for her to drink it and as she kept walking, she couldn't help but to shake her head in disbelief.

"This is the worst day in the history of worse days." The young woman mumbled under her breath. "I don't even remember having it worse…" She added, even though she was sure that she had made that same statement the previous week.

But this was different, this time she was really having it bad and she couldn't see how it could get worse. Not that she was going to play with scenarios of how it could get from bad to worse, after all she didn't want to jinx herself even more than she already was.

"Well at least you didn't make a fool out of yourself in front of him, again." She said to herself and despite her current situation, she snorted.

"Talking to yourself?"

Rolling her eyes when she recognized the voice, Kaitlyn halted on her heels and puffed out a breath. "And who would that be? I can hear her but I can see her?"

Swirling around, she looked both left and right and then she shrugged.

"You know it's me so don't play dumb." The other woman said bitterly and looking down to her, Kaitlyn faked being surprised.

"Well look at that, it's little AJ!" Yup, and this was her night getting a little worse.

Now, AJ was her former partner in crime and BFF, but since the chick got psycho-crazy they had a fall apart and things never got back to normal and now they had become almost enemies. Not that Kaitlyn hated her, she was just bummed up that AJ turned on her and she was dealing with that betrayal as best as she could, through sarcasm.

Batting her eyelashes in that crazy way that the petit woman had, Kaitlyn saw as her former friend smiled almost sweetly. "Yes, it's me; I was just walking around looking for my boyfriend Dolph when I saw you passing by. You know Dolph, don't you?"

At the question, the Diva's champion snorted. She just didn't know why would AJ want to provoke her. She was very aware that she had a brief thing with Dolph in the past so the question was stupid.

"Oh of course I know him, just as I'm sure that he knows me… and half the Diva's locker room according to what one hears around. How are you liking my second hands?"

AJ's expression turned darker. "Well I don't think he remembers you or anyone else for that matter so maybe one day I'll introduce you two. So how is your boyfriend? Wait, you don't have one!" Laughing out loud as if she just said the funniest joke in the world, AJ patted her shoulder. "Poor thing, I saw you trying with Cody though… too bad that he left with one of the Bellas."

Ha, way to rub salt into an open wound. "Yeah anyway, I have things to do, important things so I better get going. Hopefully I'll see you never again so bye."

With that said, she started walking again.

"I'm going to give you a free advice," AJ yelled. "Quit with the sodas as you don't really need the extra weight."

Chuckling, Kaitlyn turned around and smiled her best smile. She did it while opening the bottle and taking a sip. "Aww thanks, I'm going to send your boyfriend a free advice as well, tell him to get his rabies shot before you pass it to him."

With that said, the half blonde turned around and continued walking. As she did that, she pressed a hand to her stomach and furrowed her brows.

"I'm not fat, or am I?" No, she wasn't, and if she was then so what? Instead of looking at her AJ should worry about eating a bit more instead… as for her, she worked out and she hit the weights hard so yeah, she was muscular, which was entirely a different thing.

Shrugging, she turned into a corner and as it has happened way too many times now, she ran into Cody; the only difference from all the previous encounters was that this time she spilled some of the sprite all over him.

"Watch out." He said grabbing her elbow and in response, she cringed.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry." She hurried to say as her hand automatically tried to wipe the soda off his shirt. It was in vain though and when she realized what she was doing, she drew her hands away and brought them to her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Cody blurted out something that closely resembled a laugh and waved her off. "It's nothing, I didn't really like this shirt anyway."

Kaitlyn sucked in a breath; she knew he was saying that just to humor her and she felt even worse. That has been a nice shirt and by the looks of him and the scent surrounding him she could tell that he was recently out of a shower and that he just put it on, and in that same fashion she also guessed that he was on his way to his double date with a stupid Bella twin so of course he should mind that she ruined his shirt.

"Sorry about your Sprite." He said, biting on his lips as his lips curved into the phantom of a smile.

Letting her hands fall to her sides, Kaitlyn shook her head. "Oh, no, that wasn't for me, it was for my rental car. I don't drink soda, I was told sodas makes you fat so I stop drinking them; unless they are grape sodas."

"Okay…" He said with a frown.

"Not that the car was going to drink it, it was for the battery." And Gosh, was she babbling? "I mean the car won't start because the battery died and I thought that this could help."

Biting hard on her tongue to keep herself from talking even more nonsense, Kaitlyn breathed in and fought hard against the urge of slapping her forehead. Why did she always talk too much? And why was she doing it while he was looking so perfect and smelling oh so good?

Humming, Cody took the bottle out of her hand and arched an eyebrow. "Are the terminals dirty?"

Chuckling, Kaitlyn shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw it in a movie and though it could help?"

The third generation wrestler lowered his sparkling blue eyes to hers and pouted his lips. "This will only work to clean the terminals; did you consider jumpstarting it? Maybe you left your lights turned on and that made the battery die."

"Well… I'm a woman and dumb about this stuff so no…"

He snorted and made a motion with his head; "Come on, I'll see what I can do for you." Once he said that, he started walking away and Kaitlyn bit hard on her knuckles.

"Why, why?" She whispered under her breath. The more time she spent with him the more foolish she would look and she was definitely not anticipating that. Maybe if she didn't talk and let him fix her car so he could go, her night could end in a good note.

With that in mind, she started following him and when they made it to the parking lot, she showed him to her rental car and opened the hood.

"You are leaving early." He said as he inspected the car.

"Uh?"

Looking at her, Cody arched an eyebrow and flashed her one of his dashing smiles. That right there made her breath catch in her throat. Did he even know the effects that smile had on the female population? Because if he did then he was a jerk for doing that to her on purpose.

"The show has not ended and you are already leaving."

"Oh," She said while shaking her head back to reality. "Well I have a long drive ahead. I have Smackdown tomorrow so I wanted a head start."

"I have Smackdown tomorrow too." He said, his eyes sparkling as his eyes meet with hers.

"Really? Good…"

"Yeah…" With that said, the man went back to work on her car and Kaitlyn just remained there, watching in silence.

Now Cody, one would have to be blind not to notice his good looks and because there was definitely nothing bad with her eyesight, she was noticing and in what way. Hell, in her mind he was even prettier than her and somehow, she didn't saw that as being entirely bad.

He had a perfect body, his eyes were to die for and one look at his smile was enough to make any sane woman melt in the spot. To add to those nice attributes, he smelled way too nice and then there was the mustache. She had a thing for men with a good mustache and well… she kind of developed a crush on him.

True, there was no denying that he was kind of a jerk when he was on the ring but out of it he has been nothing but nice to her.

Biting hard on her lips, Kaitlyn sighed. Yeah, he was truly perfection… too bad that whatever kind of attraction she felt for him was going to stay in that, in an attraction.

Now no, she didn't suffer from lack of self-esteem but she wasn't stupid either; men like Cody didn't look at women like her; she wasn't Barbie looking, her sense of humor was weird and hard to understand and she was kind in the dorky side. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't the kind of women Cody would go for.

The Bellas were his kind of woman and that he was going to be in a date with them later on was the perfect proof of that.

Shrugging, Kaitlyn saw him back away from the car and then without looking at her, he spoke. "Turn it on."

Doing as he said, she sat on the driver's seat, turned on the ignition and voila, the car was brought to live.

Gasping in delight, she jumped out the car and squealed. "What did you do?"

"Magic." He said in a snort while moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"No, tell me what you did!" She wanted to know, she was often traveling on her own and knowing how to fix something simple could come handy sometime down the road.

"Come here,"

She did, stepping forward until she was standing right in front of the open hood of the car. Cody was beside her, his side was even brushing her shoulder and his scent was invading all his senses.

"The terminal was loose so I just tightened it," He showed her how to do it. "It needs to be replaced though so if you want my advice, I would tell you to call to your rental company and demand another car. You shouldn't have to deal with this while traveling on your own."

Nodding, Kaitlyn stepped back and looked up to him. "I'll do that, thanks." And what did she do next? She lifted her hand in the international invitation to a high five!

Cody humored her, making her feel way too embarrassed afterwards. "So do you want your soda back?" He asked, reaching for it and handing it to her.

"No, keep it, I don't want it to be a buck wasted. After all half of it is on your shirt so you might as well drink the rest of it."

"Let's share it, sit with me." Cody said, closing the hood and sitting over it.

"Oh no," She said, waving him off as he sipped from the bottle. But she did sit by his side.

"You are not fat; I heard you talking to yourself earlier on and the answer is no." His head turned to her as he said that and she felt herself blushing.

"So… you bumped into me on purpose? And here you had me feeling bad for ruining your shirt, tsk." As she said that, she smiled at him and their eyes meet.

He smiled almost nervously; "I didn't want to bump into you, I heard you talking, I stopped and next thing I know you are giving me a Sprite shower."

Kaitlyn cringed at the memory again and when she was about to apologize for it once again, her eye caught up on his wrist. He had a thin bracelet right below his watch and on it, there was the Triforce sign of a game she knew too well.

"You have a bracelet with the Triforce?"

"Yeah," Cody said in amusement. "Do you know about the Triforce?"

"Well duh, power, wisdom and courage. I've been playing Zelda since I was a little brat in elementary school. I even had my Gameboy confiscated a couple of times by my teacher because of this game and my mom prohibited me to ever take it back to school. I didn't listen to her though and I kept taking it with me." She said that with an amused chuckle and when she looked up to Cody, his eyes were sparkling and he was smiling.

"Always the little rebel, weren't you?"

Biting on her lips and feeling the weight of his stare on her, Kaitlyn shrugged and looked up to the dark skies. If she talked, she would mess up so she decided to keep it simple. "Kind of."

Oh but even though she was not looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her and smiling, she leered at him.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" She asked while running a hand over her mouth and then over her cheeks.

"You are fine," He said, grabbing her hand away from her face and then placing it over her lap.

As soon as his hand drew away, Kaitlyn wondered if he has really wanted to ask her something earlier on or if he just threw that line at her knowing that she would find in amusing.

It was probably the later, no doubt so she just stopped thinking about it.

For a while, neither one of them said a word and just sent timid glances at each other every now and then, at least until Cody cleared his throat and slid off to the ground.

He looked at his watch and then blew out a breath. "I should keep going,"

Getting down to her feet, the NXT winner of season three bit the inside of her cheek and clapped her hands together. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for the help."

Smiling, he looked behind his back and then turned his eyes back to her. "No problem. So, I'll see you on Smackdown?"

"Sure." Overcome by a wild impulse, Kaitlyn rose to her tip toes and without a second thought, she kissed his cheek. It was a chaste contact and nothing out of the ordinary, but once she pulled away she was blushing and not wanting to face him, she hurried to get into her car and waving at him, she drove away.

Once she turned on the curb and was out of side, she put the car on parking and slightly slammed her head against the steering wheel. "Why, why is this happening to me? Of all the guys that I could like, why do I get a crush on the one who will never look at me?"

Sucking in a breath in the most dramatic way, she composed herself and straightened up.

"There, I let it out of my system so I'll buckle up and get out of here." Talking to herself once again, she put the car back in drive and drove into the night.

Now, tomorrow should be a better day and at least she has something to look forward to and no, it was not seeing Cody, it was having a match to release all her frustrations away. Yeah, tomorrow… and it didn't hurt that she was also going to see Cody so yeah, tomorrow was going to be better.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I want to thank you for the amazing reviews on last chapter, I really appreciate them like you have no idea. Now, as for the story, I was waiting on Raw and then Smackdown to check out what would happen between Cody and Kaitlyn to see where they are headed to and well, the combination of what I saw and a late showing of Grease on my TV made me come up with this. Hope you enjoy ;)

Monday Right Raw

Sitting over one of the numerous sound cases that were strategically scattered throughout the backstage area of the Consol Energy Center, WWE Diva Kaitlyn drew in a deep breath and then she slowly let it blow through her mouth.

As she did that, her warm eyes wandered around, watching as everyone in her vicinity rushed and got ready for another Monday Night Raw. Technicians were working with sound, there were cameras being set, wrestlers arriving to the arena, Divas doing their hair and make-up and she could even see Michael Cole talking on his phone while he waited the show to start.

Overall it was a sight the only female to have won NXT was already used to see week by week and even though Raw was still a few hours away from beginning, she wasn't surprised that everyone seemed to have a place to be and a thing to do and… Well… everyone but her, because as it has been happening way too many times as of late, she and her Diva's title were going to sit the night away while doing nothing.

Snorting in a somehow silent protest, the half brunette-half blonde wondered how come Vicky didn't put her in the card? Was it because she sucked as a champion or because the older woman was still carrying a grudge over her?

She wouldn't put it pass Vickie to still be bitter about Dolph and her getting a little too cozy in the past and while the cougar was dating the man, but sometimes she wondered if it wasn't the former reason and thinking like that only lead her to believe that the Diva's division was sinking because she was the worse Diva's champion to ever grace the history of the WWE.

In her mind that right there totally made sense, after all she was basically still a rookie and even though she was learning her craft at mayor speed, she still worried about not fulfilling the expectations.

But anyway, she thought while shaking her head. Whatever the reason, it sucked that she wouldn't be able to wrestle that night and pouting her lips a bit too dramatically, she tried to think of better days and better things to come.

It didn't work as she would have liked though, because as soon as she was going to get into full happy-days mode, something… or better said, someone caught her attention and her concentration immediately drifted away.

Now, leering at the man sipping water at her side and realizing who it was, Kaitly frowned. She didn't know how he got there and when, but the fact was that he was now just standing by her, drinking from his bottle of water while his elbow casually rested against the sound case.

"How are you doing, lass?" He said and just by hearing the sound of that particular accent filling the air, she grinned happily.

"Have you ever envisioned yourself starting a flash mob dance?" She asked as a way of greetings.

Furrowing his brow and blurting out an amused chuckle, the Irish born wrestler known around the WWE Universe as Sheamus turned his face fully towards Kaitlyn and lifted his hands up in the air. "A what?"

The Diva's Champion shrugged absentmindedly and tilted her face to the side so that she could look at the man as well. "You know, like in a movie when someone starts to dance and out of the blue everyone starts dancing along with the same choreography."

Now yeah, Kaitlyn knew that the question was as random as it would get and judging by the look on Sheamus's face, he was thinking the she lost her mind. Not that she really minded, she and the Celtic warrior had become somehow close in the last few months and if the man hadn't got used to her random questions and sometimes goofy behavior yet, then he was going to do it very soon.

As for the nature of the question, what could she say? That was the way her mind worked; in order to block some matters that she didn't really want to think about she would wonder about things that some would consider weird, ridiculous or plain and simple stupid. She was full of inane thoughts and she manifested them in several different ways.

"Alright." The Celtic warrior widened his eye a bit and then he chuckled. "Well, I can't say that I have thought about it. Have you?"

"Nah… well sometimes when I take off a jacket I imagine that I'm John Travolta in Grease and I do it while singing and dancing to You're The One That I Want. That's almost close to a flash mod dance since all my imaginary friend start dancing with me so who knows. Anyway, I've been doing this since forever so I got the moves down to a T now." She ended talking by clicking her tongue.

"Grease?" Sheamus laughed heartedly while crossing his arms to his chest and feeling better already over the fact that she was amusing someone, she nodded, jumped to her feet and executed some of the moves as she has seen them in the movie several times and yup, like she told the wrestler, as she would often do when she took off a jacket, a vest and why not, sometimes even a shirt.

Once she was done with the small demonstration, Sheamus laughed out loud while shaking his head. "You are a bit into the loony side, have I ever told you that, lass?"

"All the time, fella." Kaitlyn replied with a bright proud smile. "As a matter of fact, people always tell me that and I don't really get it."

"You are funny. In a weird kind of way."

Running a hand through her long hair and making a confused face, Kaitlyn snorted. "Aww, thank you. I think?"

Nodding, the older man took another gulp from his water and then he cleared his throat. His eyes were focused intently on her and Kaitlyn couldn't help to notice the amusement in them. "So, what's up with you and Magnum P.I. over there?"

Feeling a bit shipper all of a sudden, the young Diva tried to suppress a smile by chewing on her lips. It didn't work and just like that she was grinning. "You mean Cody?"

"Yeah, what's with the lad and you?"

"Um, nothing. Why?" She asked, trying to maintain a straight face. It was a bit hard, because even though nothing was going on between Cody and her, the sole mention of his name was making her feel giddy.

It was stupid and she knew it, but quite honestly she just couldn't help it. True, as of late Cody would always make her feel like a school girl with a crush, but ever since last week when he helped her with her car and then sat with her to talk even if it was for a couple of minutes, that sentiment had multiplied tenfold and she was close to getting all fan-girl over him.

Yeah she was overreacting and definitely not acting her age but what could she do? Unknowingly Cody was feeding her crush on him by being all nice to her and as far as she was concerned, she was lost when it came to him. Especially after what happened when she saw him on Smackdown the day after their little talk.

Their interaction there had been short and back to awkward, but Kaitlyn remembered the smile he had flashed as he saw her and she almost melted on the spot. They didn't talk much, he just congratulated her on her win and on a good match, she fidgeted a reply that later on felt wrong and just like that he was gone.

It has been nothing, but just the fact that he had taken some of his time to watch her match and then go to her to compliment her on it was enough to officially mark her as a goner.

"Nothing… is that right? And is this nothing the reason you crack up that smile when I mention him? Or is this nothing the reason why he keeps stealing glances your way?"

At his words, Kaitlyn felt a heat crept up to her face and she just knew that she was blushing. "Define stealing glances."

Sheamus chuckled. "He hasn't stopped looking our way since I got here." He said in his heavy accent and feeling a bit mortified, Kaitlyn slapped her face.

"You mean that he was looking while I did my jacket dance?" She asked in a troubled whisper as her eyes got wide as they would get. But she didn't need Sheamus to corroborate her worse fears with words, no… not when his response was written all over his smiling face. "Okay I'm going to go and crawl into a corner so that I can die."

"I know this is not of my concern but I'm going to say this as if you were my lil' sister; be careful with that one. He's cute hoot and I wouldn't trust him if I was you."

With that said, the Celtic Warrior patted her on the shoulder and then he was gone.

"Of course he was looking, I mean of all the times I could have done that stupid dance I do it when he was looking. Typical Kaitlyn, tsk." Blinking her eyes rapidly and refusing to turn around to corroborate if Cody was there watching as Sheamus just told her, the Diva's champion put her feet in motion and made for an escape.

She tried doing it as casually and as fast as she could, but before she could even turn in a corner, she heard him calling her name and at the sound of his voice her heart started beating faster.

What was with her and this guy?

"Kait, hey."

Not seeing a way out and not wanting it either, Kaitlyn swirled on her heels and smiled her best smile. She didn't need to feel awkward, she just needed to act normal… no big deal.

"Cody," She said while a voice in her head started chanting, just act normal. There were even claps after each chant and she had to bite hard on her lips not to laugh out loud. "Wow, this makes it twice the times we don't bump into each other. If we are not careful we are going to lose the habit."

There that wasn't so bad, right?

Cody smiled. "If you want we can do it all over again; I'll go around the corner and walk right onto you. We can even fake being surprised and embarrassed."

Kaitlyn laughed and then snorted, her hands automatically covering her mouth as that horrendous sound escaped her lips once again in his presence. But wanting to act as normal as she could, she casually dropped her hands to her sides and leaned her right shoulder against the wall. "So, what's up?"

Returning the smile, Cody rested his gaze on her and much as she was doing, he leaned against the wall. "Not much, I was just watching your moves back there."

Kaitlyn cringed, but trying to recuperate fast she drew in a deep breath and looked up at him. "Well your lovestache isn't the only one with moves around here." As she said that, she watched as Cody chuckled and lowered his gaze.

Was it okay that she was considering the man to be too cute for words while at the same time she thought he was pretty hot?

Shaking her head from that line of thinking, she chuckled as well. "You should see my robot dancing, that one is pretty sick. Every time I go clubbing people compliment me on it."

Lifting his gaze towards her once again, a small smile curved on his lips and he arched an eyebrow. "I got something for you."

Doing a double take and widening her eyes, Kaitlyn shifted the weight of her body to her left leg. "For me?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't think this is creepy but earlier today I made a stop at a gas station and saw something that reminded me of you. I had to buy it so…" Not finishing talking, Cody fished into his pocket and took out a chattering teeth toy.

It was just like the many Kaitlyn has seen in her life, only that the one in his hand had eyes and a stache on it.

Beaming, the young Diva took the toy while chuckling. "Oh my God this is so cool. Is it really for me?"

"Yeah." Cody replied while scratching his head.

Laughing out loud, Kaitlyn lifted it up and took a closer look at it. "I love it." And she loved even more the fact that he got it for her.

True, she doubted that he paid more than five bucks for it and he probably thought about her when he saw it because it was goofy like her; but she just couldn't help to feel giddy over the fact that he thought about her when she wasn't even around.

"Now I feel like I owe you."

Clearing his throat and looking around, Cody ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and then he shrugged. "Well you do, you owe me big time."

Humming, Kaitlyn closed one eye and chewed hard on her lips. "Then I'll think of something to get back at you." Oh but if she got him anything on that same line she would definitely creep him out so she needed to be careful. Out of the top of her head she couldn't think on anything anyways so she needed some time to figure it out soon.

"Or you can go with me and hang out tonight, we'll be even."

Tilting her head up so that she could look into the taller man's blue eyes, Kaitlyn blinked a couple of times and said nothing.

Was he asking her out? Nah it couldn't be… but it sounded like it. "You want to hang out with me?" Snorting in disbelief, she crossed her arms to her chest. "Why?"

Cody smiled meekly. "Well I am going to go out and grab a bite and I just thought that I may as well use the company. But if you have something else to do I'll understand." He said way too quickly and maybe even feeling awkward.

"No, no, I don't have anything... else; and I have that annoying habit of eating as well so yeah, why not do it together?" She hurried to say and unable to help it, she chuckled at the way she was rambling.

Smiling and refusing to take his eyes away, Cody nodded. "Great. So I'll see you after the show?"

"You will." She said, awkwardly high fiving him

"Alright." He said, humoring her with the high five and then holding her hand in his for three long seconds.

For a moment neither one of them moved or looked away and in her mind, Kaitlyn was starting to freak out. Was her palm sweating? Should she say or do something funny to help the situation feel less awkward?

No, she definitely shouldn't try something funny so clearing her throat and liking the way his much larger hand held hers, she opted for saying something that could be catalogued as normal.

"Cool." She said at last and Cody let go of her hand. "Well I'm guess I'll go and get ready and stuff now." Swirling around and opening her eyes as wide as she could, Kaitlyn started walking and she didn't stop until she made it into a lady's restroom. Once there she rested her back against the door and started to fan herself.

"Keep it cool, that he asked you out doesn't necessarily mean anything. And he said hang out, he didn't say that he wanted to go in a date with you so get over it."

Taking in a deep breath to regain her composure, Kaitlyn closed her eyes and banged her head against the door. "But he called me Kait." Thinking about their little interaction, she lifted his present once again and looked at it. "And he got me this."

But then again, the two of them going out wasn't going to be a date. A date was what he did last week with the Bellas while with her he just wanted to hang out.

Pouting her lips she wondered if Cody would ever give one of the Bellas a kiddies toy as a gift. She didn't think so, and not wanting to get her hopes up she opened her eyes and blew out a breath.

Maybe she should get what she could and be content with it; after all Cody seemed to like her well enough to at least be friends with her and if that was what she could get then whatever. It wasn't as if she thought she would ever get a real chance with him so she didn't need to feel disappointed.

Who knew, maybe it was better that way since she wouldn't have to be so self-conscious when he was around.

Shrugging and deciding that she was good to go now, Kaitlyn walked out of the bathroom and kept doing her things as she normally would. She visited catering, she talked with some of the guys as they kept arriving, she saw with a roll of her eyes as Nikki and Brie Bella demanded the make-up lady to work on them and them alone and when Raw started she sat backstage and observed as things started to happen all around her.

She did all that while trying not to think about Cody asking her to hang out, but at certain point he saw the Bellas get all over him and once again she realized that she had no chance against the double trouble.

He seemed to like their attention and he definitely seemed to like the Bellas, so wanting to act as a good friend she went to him and told him that she had something to do and that they couldn't hang out.

Now, she meant to say that as indifferent as she could, but somehow she got a bit irked and she overreacted a little by telling the twins that as far as she was concerned they could have Cody's mustache and then she told Cody that he could have theirs as well.

She hadn't meant it to come up like that, after all she wasn't mad, or was she?

Shaking her head no, Kaitlyn ran a hand through her hair and then she scratched her scalp. The little interaction with Cody and the Bellas happened a little over half an hour before but she was still feeling a bit shaken up by it.

That's why she was going to make an early exit, because she didn't like the way she was feeling and because she didn't want to run into Cody once again.

"Let those three enjoy each other as they like… or four if I count Sandow in. I don't care anyways." After mumbling that under her breath, she pushed the exit door opened and walked out into the night.

Little did she know that as she walked out, Cody saw her pass by, the thought of going after her and to find out why she cancelled on him invading his mind… but he let it go, and lowering his eyes and pouting his lips, he just walked back into the locker room as another Monday Night Raw went on.


End file.
